


Słonie i ziarna paproci

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wiesz co masz, póki nie pojawi się zagrożenie, że to utracisz. Komedia romantyczna z barwnym Yumichiką i nieogarniętym Ikkaku, na tle jaśminów i bzów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słonie i ziarna paproci

SŁONIE I ZIARNA PAPROCI

 

I look out the window into the pouring rain

I wish I could tell you

that I stopped hearing your name

 

Ikkaku wszedł do apartamentu Yumichiki i trzasnął drzwiami z właściwą sobie gracją i siłą.

"Cholera by tych idiotów!"

Yumichika podniósł wzrok znad książki o pielęgnacji cery i zmierzył przyjaciela uprzejmym spojrzeniem kogoś, komu bez pukania wtargnięto do mieszkania, niemal wyrwano drzwi z zawiasów, a potem zaczęto gadać grubo od rzeczy.

"Jakich znowu idiotów?" zapytał cierpliwie, zamykając książkę i zaznaczając palcem stronę, na której czytał właśnie o zmarszczkach mimicznych. Ikkaku nie znosił, gdy poświęcano mu uwagę jedynie częściowo i Yumichika akurat w tym wyjątkowym przypadku sympatyzował z nim. Sam też niecierpiał, gdy rozmówca nie obdarzał go pełną atencją, zwłaszcza, że tak się starał, żeby jego prezencja była nieskazitelna i doskonała.

"Tych co zwykle idiotów!" huknął Ikkaku, zapraszając się w głąb apartamentów Yumichiki i rzucając się całą wagą na fotel, który jęknął i ugiął się pod nim nienaturalnie. Yumichika zmrużył oczy.

To właśnie było trudne w obcowaniu z Ikkaku. Madarame w szale bojowym, Madarame nurzający się w alkoholowej rozpuście, Madarame biegający dookoła i umykający przed żądnym krwi (i treningu dłuższego niż osiem godzin) Zarakim. To wszystko było dla Yumichiki całkiem normalne, przez wszystkie spędzone razem z Ikkaku lata, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do specyfiki przyjaciela tak jak do jego niestylowej łysiny. A mimo to zdarzało się czasami, że rozumowanie Madarame nastręczało Ayasegawie problemów natury poznawczej.

"Kim są ci idioci co zwykle?" indagował Yumichika, oglądając z bliska swoje paznokcie i zauważając na swoim prawym kciuki jakąś całkiem nieestetyczną, fioletową plamkę.

Ikkaku spojrzał na niego ognistym wzrokiem i prychnął ze wzgardą, ściągając sandały i wyciągając przed siebie nogi na pufie. "No Renji i Byakuya! Przecież z nimi można kręćka dostać!" fuknął, nalewając sobie herbaty do czarki i częstując się ciastkami. Ciastka były z kruchego ciasta i uformowane były w kształty pawi, ale tego Madarame nie zauważył, pakując ich sobie całą garść do ust i dalej ciągnąc swoją perorę.

"Renji robi wszystko, żeby Byakuyę sprowokować, a potem Byakuya robi wszystko, żeby wsadzić Renjiego do aresztu. No a jak już Kuchiki dopnie swego, to chodzi jak chmura gradowa i na każdego przechodzącego bliżej celi Abarai, patrzy tak, jakby miał chęć go zabić ze szczególnym bestialstwem. Zazdrosny Byakuya nie jest miłym widokiem, mówię ci, Yumichika, tak łypie tymi swoimi ślepiami, że człek ma dreszcze. Ja natomiast, będąc dobrym przyjacielem, wybrałem się oczywiście do Renjiego, zobaczyć, czy nie zaczął już w tej celi gnić. Otóż nie, nie zaczął, ale Kuchiki miał taką aurę duchowej mocy, gdy stał w drugim końcu korytarza aresztu, że Senbonzakura została prawie rozstawiona. Głupi nobil, przez niego Renji tylko nagniotków na tyłku dostaje, zamiast walczyć, trenować..."

W tym momencie zwykle Yumichika przestawał słuchać potoku przekleństw na świat, społeczeństwo tworzące wyższe kasty nobilów i kretyńskich rudzielców, którzy nie potrafią dostrzec wartości w samej walce, tylko muszą się pojedynkować z kapitanami nie wiadomo, po co.

Yumichika jeszcze raz z bliska przyjrzał się krytycznym wzorkiem plamce na prawym kciuku. Hm, była pochodzenia nieznanego, ale ten kolor... za mało witaminy B? Płomienna nienawiść do Byakuyi i gniew na wyzywającego go wciąż na pojedynki Renjiego, były powodowane specyficzną przypadłością Madarame. Mianowicie Ikkaku lubił Abarai nieco bardziej niż tylko kolegę po fachu, z którym czasem szedł na piwo, albo urządzał sobie katorżniczy trening.

Yumichika nie miał nic przeciwko postrzeganiu i docenianiu osobników tej samej płci jako obiektów seksualnych. Piękno nie znało według niego podziałów genderowych, lecz na nieszczęście dla Ikkaku, rządziło się pewnymi, nie do końca racjonalnymi, prawami. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej przyczyny jednym z takich praw było stwierdzenie, że im bardziej coś wymyka ci się z rąk, tym bardziej chcesz to dogonić i ponownie ująć. I tak nieosiągalny dla Renjiego, szlachetnie urodzony kapitan, stał się jego prywatną obsesją a Byakuya z wdziękiem odnajdował się w tej roli, pilnując zawsze skrupulatnie, żeby pozostać blisko Renjiego, lecz nigdy w zasięgu jego ręki. Gra ta trwała już dobre dwa miesiące, z początku komentowano ją prześmiewczo, potem zapomniano, a widok krążącego dookoła rezydencji Kuchiki Renjiego, nikogo już nie dziwił, podobnie jak nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na Byakuyę, warującego przy celi odbywającego swoje kolejne kary Abarai.

Cokolwiek działo się pomiędzy kapitanem a vice kapitanem drużyny szóstej, Ikkaku reagował na to zawsze w ten sam sposób, jak rozdrażniony, nie umiejący sobie poradzić z natłokiem własnych uczuć, wściekły niedźwiedź. I zawsze przychodził z tym grobowym, wybuchowym nastrojem do Yumichiki, który obserwował wszystko z neutralnością osoby, która przez niekompetencję uczuciową przyjaciela nie zamierza nabawić się zmarszczek mimicznych ani dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek awitaminozy.

"Jutro wypuszczą Renjiego z aresztu i umówiliśmy się już na sparing. Masz chęć się przyłączyć, Ayasegawa?" zapytał Ikkaku, nawet nie patrząc na Yumichikę i tylko zagapiając się w okno, oraz pakując sobie w usta kolejną garść ciastek. "Powinieneś więcej trenować z Kujaku."

Yumichika skinął głową, choć wcale nie miał chęci na trening. Jutro był umówiony z fryzjerem, a poza tym średnio lubił robić za piąte koło u wozu, i czekać w obwodzie, aż Byakuya zwinie swojego Renjiego z placu ćwiczeń, a Madarame z braku laku zacznie sparring z nim. Yumichika nawet w walce preferował skupiać na sobie całą uwagę przeciwnika, a nie robić dla niego za worek treningowy, na którym Ikkaku wyładowywał swoją frustrację i zduszone uczucia.

Frustracja w wykonaniu Madarame była dobrym przyrządem do ćwiczenia uników, ale w sumie nie stanowiła nic miłego. Yumichika nie znosił patrzeć, jak ktoś tak silny, tak zdecydowany jak Madarame, daje się znosić falom zbędnych, źle ulokowanych emocji. To było... trudne do doświadczania, nie tylko dla Ikkaku.

"To przyjdziesz jutro wieczorem na pola treningowe?" ton Ikkaku był szorstki i dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że pytanie zostało zadane już kilkukrotnie. Ayasegawa potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się lekko.

"Tak, przyjdę." zgodził się łatwo i udał, że ponownie zagłębia się w lekturze. Madarame mruknął aprobująco i zajął się pożeraniem reszty ciastek.

 

And then I realize every part of you

runs in circles around my heart

I hear your voice haunting me

I feel your touch in the dark

Zawsze chciał umrzeć w jakiś bardziej poetycki sposób niż pospolity upływ krwi, wyrwane jelita albo poderżnięte gardło. Życie zdawało się grą pozorów, od zawsze, od kiedy Ayasegawa wyruszył razem z Ikkaku by zostać shinigami, od kiedy spostrzegł, że aby zabić człowieka nie trzeba wielkiej kosy, starczy mały nożyk. Dobry pozór bywał połową roboty, czasem ratował życie, a czasem pozwalał zaskoczyć przeciwnika tak, że wygrana była w kieszeni. Niestety, pozory, mimo, że inaczej niż kłamstwo, miały nogi długie i mocne, zwykle zawodziły w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach.

Yumichika zamknął oczy i pomyślał, że oto największy, najlepiej dopracowany pozór jego życia, legł w gruzach. I że nie ma co liczyć na poetycką śmierć w związku z czym. Ayasegawa zawsze bacznie pilnował, żeby jego niepokoju o Ikkaku w czasie żadnej walki nikt nie spostrzegł. Oczywiście, miał na tą sytuację przygotowane całe przemowy, o tym, że nie musi się obawiać o Madarame, ani go chronić, ponieważ Ikkaku tego nie potrzebuje, ani nie oczekuje. Jeśli Yumichika zdołał nauczyć się czegoś w czasie swojego wędrownego życia, zanim dołączył do shinigami, to tego, jak utrzymać fason, a niepokój o kolegę z pewnością skutecznie by go zniszczył.

Dlatego to, co zrobił, wstrząsnęło nie tylko jego image`m.

Gdy Yumichika wskoczył pomiędzy Ikkaku a hollow, osłaniając plecy przyjaciela, Madarame miał minę demona z piekła rodem. Bardzo zaskoczonego, zdziwionego niepomiernie, zszokowanego demona, na trzy sekundy przed zagładą świata. Gdyby Yumichika miał na to czas, pewnie skomentowałby kąśliwie tą wściekłą, zagubioną maskę, w jaką przeistoczyła się twarz Ikkaku; niestety, czasu nie miał. Zanpakutou w jego dłoniach wydał śpiewne westchnienie i pęknął na dwoje pod wpływem ataku vastroda. Następnie Yumichika poczuł paraliżujący ból w prawym boku, mocne szarpnięcie w dół, a potem ciemność zapadła dookoła niego i zasłoniła cały świat niemym milczeniem.

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie śmierć jako przeżycie przyjemne. Fizycznie w każdym razie, bo na sercu, zarówno człowiekowi jak i shinigami, żerował lęk przed odejściem. Reinkarnacja, czy nawet wizja życia pozaziemskiego nie była w stanie ukoić tego pierwotnego, wrodzonego strachu przed ostatecznością stwierdzenia. Odejść na zawsze, poddać się sansarze, zaufać, że ty to nadal ty, chociaż w sumie to już ktoś inny... Yumichika nigdy nie lubił rozważań metafizycznych, więc dla niego śmierć była raczej per se stanem fizycznym, przez który należało przejść.

Możliwe, że pod wpływem opisów przeżyć mistycznych rozmaitych filozofów, a może przez obrazy wniebowzięć dusz barokowych świętych, które Ayasegawa pasjami kolekcjonował, wyobrażał sobie śmierć i opuszczenie ciała jako doznanie przyjemne, łagodne i tchnące spokojem. Rzeczywistość rozczarowała go. Miał prawie pewność, że umarł, a w każdym razie umiera, ale poczucie dyskomfortu, duchoty i ciasnoty, na pewno nie były czymś, co towarzyszyło człowiekowi w drodze przez ciemny tunel w kierunku światła.

"Obudził się! Prędko! Ikkaku, nie pozwól mu zasnąć, zanim nie dam mu znieczulenia!..." chropawy, szorstki głos zrzucił unoszącego się w, mrocznej, ciasnej duchocie Yumichikę na ziemię, prosto w odrętwiałe dziwnym, nie dającym się zlokalizować bólem, ciało. Uchylił oczy, ale nic poza zamszową, wilgotną ciemnością nie mógł dojrzeć.

"Nie ruszaj się, głupi! Unohana już czeka... zaraz się tobą zajmie..." odezwał się gdzieś z góry stłumiony nienaturalnie głos Ikkaku.

Wszystko bolało, ale mimo to spróbował odsunąć się od mechatej ciemności, napierającej mu napastliwie na twarz. Ciemność okazała się kimonem Madarame, bardzo pogniecionym, zniszczonym, przepoconym kimonem, w którego fałdach, w głębi, dudniło coś, mocno i szybko. Yumichika zasłuchał się w ten miarowy dźwięk, w skołowanym bezruchu doświadczając dziwacznej, niewytłumaczalnej ulgi, że jednak żyje. Dopiero po paru minutach nasłuchiwania zorientował się, że rytmiczny, silny odgłos, to serce Ikkaku.

Nagle zdał sobie przeraźliwie jasno sprawę z tego, że jego głowa leży na udach Madarame, który trzyma ją w mocnym uścisku, uniemożliwiając wszystkie ewentualne ruchy i amortyzując wstrząsy. Zdaje się, że gdzieś go wieźli, ale Yumichika nie miał siły rozglądać się dalej i rozpatrywać sytuacji. Gdy wóz podskoczył na jakieś koleinie, Ayasegawa jęknął, zamknął oczy i ponownie wtulił twarz w wilgotny mrok kimona Ikkaku. W tej chwili nie miało znaczenia, do kogo mrok należy, ponieważ ból w ciele Yumichiki narastał z każdą sekundą i zaczynał już on żałować, że się w ogóle obudził, że nie umarł.

Prawdopodobnie nie była to zbyt rycerska myśl, ale Yumichika nie mógł się przed nią powstrzymać. Zamiast odejść w glorii i chwale, leżał w jakimś wozie, z krwią podchodzącą mu raz po raz do gardła, z pogruchotanymi żebrami i dziwnym, lepkim płynem sączącym się mu z uszu. Nie tyle nie wyglądał teraz prezencyjnie, co nie mógł nawet normalnie oddychać. Degradacja, jakiej ulegał każdy ranny, umierający wojownik, bezsilny i słaby jak kociak, była jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia niż jego z pewnością nietwarzowy wygląd. No, ale coś za coś. Yumichika wparł twarz głębiej w kimono Ikkaku, pozwalając sobie na ciche westchnienie. Uratował Madarame, nawet, jeśli przyjaciel sam wykaraskałby się jakimś cudem z opałów, to było coś. Pomimo tego, że czyn Ayasegawy rozwiewał pozory, on sam wciąż w jakiś bezsprzecznie głupi sposób wierzył, że dobrze się stało. Instynktownie osłonił Ikkaku, swojego najstarszego kompana, towarzysza wędrówki ziemskiej i niebiańskiej, przyjaciela. Taki instynkt po prostu nie mógł być czymś złym.

Mocne, twarde ramię Madarame z nietypowym wahaniem ujęło Yumichikę i potrząsnęło nim niezdarnie.

"Nie śpij. Musisz zostać przytomny, jak dojedziemy do warowni chcę, żeby Unohana mogła się tobą porządnie zająć... Leż bez ruchu, utrzymam ten twój rozwalony, głupi łeb, żeby ci resztka mózgu z niego nie wypłynęła. Masz pękniętą czaszkę, pięknisiu. I przebite na wylot płuco, skręconą prawą nogę i zmiażdżone pięć żeber. I jak to wszystko przeżyjesz, tak wygarbuję tą twoją wyperfumowaną skórę, że już nic i nikt ci nie pomoże...

Yumichika uśmiechnął się. Skoro Ikkaku stał się tak rozmowny, znaczyło to, że sprawa jest poważna. Ciężko mu było oddychać, a ból w piersiach wzmagał się już teraz z minuty na minutę, grożąc utratą przytomności i kompletnym zniknięciem... A mimo to, Yumichika siłą woli otworzył oczy, odsunął nieco twarz od piersi Madarame i zmarszczył się zabawnie.

"Jeśli to przeżyję, to znaczy, że mam naprawdę wielkiego farta i szczęście."

Ikkaku odpowiedział na słaby uśmiech Ayasegawy krzywym grymasem, ale jego oczy pozostały twarde i nieczytelne.

"Jeśli nie przeżyjesz, to znaczy, że ja nie mam szczęścia w ogóle."

Yumichika nie zdążył odcyfrować znaczenia tych słów, pozostała mu po nich jedynie impresja, że właśnie zostało powiedziane coś ważnego i wywracającego do góry nogami prawa fizyki. Ktoś ujął go za rękę i wbił mu w ramię zimną, niesamowicie grubą igłę, a potem świat stopniowo rozpłynął się w plamach ruchu, nierównego, zanikającego szeptu i miarowego, silnego dudnienia, skrytego za pancerzem czarnego kimona.

"...operacja... sala gotowa..."

"...zdejmijcie mu te pióra z twarzy... trzeba ogolić część głowy...."

"W żadnym wypadku nie dam mu obciąć włosów!"

Yumichika dryfował w nieokreślonej przestrzeni, pełnej rąk, które zdejmowały z niego ubranie, układały go na jakimś dużym, białym stole i błądziły mokrymi dotykami po jego piersi. Trochę zaniepokoiła go ta kwestia o obcinaniu włosów, ale głos, który się temu kategorycznie sprzeciwił, należał prawie na pewno do Ikkaku. A to oznaczało, że włosy Ayasegawy były bardziej niż bezpieczne i że może on spokojnie zasnąć, oczadziały od znieczulaczy i antyseptyków, z dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na czarnym, poszarpanym, przesiąkniętym krwią i potem kimonie.

 

It was a night to remember

oh your kisses asking taste

It was a night to remember

can`t forget the look of your face

Ramię, leżące koło jego głowy, było zgięte a zasłaniający je, luźny, jasny rękaw, wsuwał się ostrą smugą szorstkiego materiału pod policzek Yumichiki. Możliwe, że to właśnie spowodowało, że Ayasegawa z miejsca uznał ramię za swoje i spróbował je podnieść, żeby zasłonić twarz przed słońcem, które właśnie wlewało się prosto do szpitalnego pokoiku.

Ale obuta w szorstki, jasny materiał ręka ani drgnęła. Yumichika przyglądał się jej z naganą. Coś tam mętnie pamiętał z całej potyczki z vastrodami, hollow zachodzące Ikkaku od tyłu, bardzo głupie zniszczenie pozorów i zasłonięcie Madarame... rozgromiony, pęknięty na dwa Kujaku, krew podchodząca do gardła i popękane żebra. Wszystko było mgliste i senne, ale konkluzja wydawała się oczywista i jasna. Rany tak osłabiły Yumichikę, że jego własne ciało przestało się go słuchać.

Przez głowę Ayasegawy jak przewijany szybko film, przemknęły wszystkie odmiany paraliżu, możliwe przy urazach czaszki i mózgu. Przebywanie zbyt długo z wciąż poszerzającym swoją medyczną wiedzę Hanatarou nie zawsze było korzystne. Yumichika westchnął zdławionym głosem i wtulił twarz w szorstki rękaw, leżącej mu koło skroni ręki. I dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że może ruszać nie tylko głową, ale i resztą ciała. Wszystkim, poza tym właśnie, odzianym w wyjątkowo kłujący, grubo pleciony materiał, ramieniem.

Yumichika odsunął się ostrożnie od tej ręki i spojrzał w bok, namierzając w pełni prawdziwego Ikkaku w rozmiarach naturalnych, leżącego obok niego na szpitalnym łóżku. Duże, wyraziste oczy zerknęły na Ayasegawę, ale szybko umknęły w kierunku okna i wchodzącego przez nie, oślepiającego słońca.

Ikkaku podniósł się z posłania leniwym, powolnym ruchem i jednym, krótkim ruchem zaciągnął rolety. W pokoju zapanował przyjazny, niosący ulgę półmrok. Ayasegawa zamknął oczy chłonąc rozprężający cień i jednocześnie zmagając się z jakimś nie dającym się określić dyskomfortem. Parę chwil zajęło mu zlokalizowanie źródła tej niewygody, ale w końcu je odnalazł a to, co odnalazł zaskoczyło go kompletnie. Otóż Ikkaku nie leżał już obok niego, rozciągnięty i rozparty jak drzemiący kocur; Madarame wstał, zabierając ze sobą kojące ciepło i poczucie czyjejś obecności. To ostatnie było chyba najbardziej szokującym elementem dyskomfortu Yumichiki. Ayasegawa zmusił się do uniesienia głowy i spojrzenia stojącemu obok jego łóżka Ikkaku prosto w twarz. Madarame złapany w nietypowej dla siebie stop klatce spokoju i milczenia, odwzajemniał mu się skołowanym, nieco urażonym wzrokiem. Ale nie to było teraz dla Yumichiki ważne.

"Posiedzisz ze mną jeszcze?" spytał, zwalczając w swoim głosie pobrzmiewającą w nim nutę proszącego, chorego, marudnego dziecka. "Fatalnie się czuję... Głowa mnie boli... i gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?"

Twarz Ikkaku zmarszczyła się w grymasie zaskoczenia.

"Jeszcze? Czy posiedzę z tobą JESZCZE? Jesteś od pięciu dni w śpiączce, siedzę przy tobie non stop, opuszczając treningi i robiąc uniki przed Zarakim -co nawiasem mówiąc łatwe nie jest- a ty się mnie pytasz jak ostatni cep, czy posiedzę przy tobie JESZCZE?!"

Yumichika zacisnął usta, usiłując odnaleźć w swoim sennym i nie do końca przebudzonym umyśle jakąś odpowiedź na tak jawny atak Madarame. Ikkaku nie dał mu na to czasu i jedynym skokiem znalazł się z powrotem na łóżku, obok Ayasegawy, rozparty w swojej ulubionej pozycji leniwego, wypoczywającego kota.

"No pewnie, że posiedzę z tobą jeszcze." zakończył z pogardliwym prychnięciem Ikkaku, przymykając męczeńsko oczy. "Cały czas masz teraz wizyty. Hanatarou, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, wszyscy chcą zobaczyć, że ich niepokonany faworyt dał się urządzić jak dziecko... Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby cię tą swoją troską nie zadusili, nie?..."

Yumichika wygłuszył słowa Madarame i przysunął się nieco bliżej do jego kłującego, szorstkiego, jasnego kimona. Ciepło i obecność drugiego człowieka rozlały się po zdrętwiałym ciele Ayasegawy jak rozluźniający, orzeźwiający balsam. Madarame gadał dalej, coś o tym, żeby sobie nikt nie myślał, że będzie wdzięczny za uratowanie życia, że przez to wszystko nabawił się tylko nagniotków od szpitalnych krzeseł a Unohana ma coś z głową, bo wciąż nie chce puścić Yumichiki do domu i przetrzymuje go w szpitalu a jak wiadomo, najlepiej wybudzić się ze śpiączki w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. Yumichika już nie słuchał, odpływał powoli w lekki, krzepiący sen, całkiem inny niż ciemna dziura, w której przebywał ostatnie pięć dni.

Mocne, chropowate palce przemknęły po policzku Yumichiki z nietypową, niezdarną czułością.

"Śpij, Ayasegawa, żeby cię cholera wzięła. Przestraszyłeś mnie i tyle."

Yumichika, pogrążający się już we śnie, uchylił ostatkiem sił powieki i spojrzał na poważną nagle, bladą, wyostrzoną twarz przyjaciela.

"Przepraszam."

Odziane w szorstkie kimono ramię wsunęło się ostrożnie pod jego głowę a kwadratowy, stwardniały kciuk przejechał mu po twarzy, od skroni po podbródek.

"Nie ma za co, Yumichika. Śpij. Posiedziałbym z tobą czy tego byś chciał, czy nie."

Rzadko kiedy Ayasegawa zasypiał w towarzystwie, preferując związki krótkie, rzeczowe i jednonocne. Rzadko kiedy też inna niż jego własna ręka naciągała na niego kołdrę i tkwiła, upchana bezpiecznie pod jego policzkiem. Spokojna, przepełniona gorzkim zapachem wody po goleniu Ikkaku, cisza rozciągnęła się nad Yumichiką jak baldachim, odgradzając go od bólu i niepotrzebnych rozważań.

I pomyślał, że tak chciałby spędzać wieczory, zwinięty przy dużym, twardym, osłoniętym ostrym materiałem ciele, z czyimś kciukiem, wędrującym mu bez celu po twarzy i poczuciem ogólnego, krzepiącego, specyficznego przygarnięcia. I pomyślał, że szkoda, bo to tylko sen.

It was a night to remember

and this feeling I can`t erase

have, please, enough time for me to stay

Gdy Yumichika obudził się, Ikkaku już nie było. Miejsce, w którym leżał ktoś zasłał porządnie i nie został na nim nawet ślad czyjejś obecności. Yumichika nie wiedział, dlaczego wołałby, żeby Madarame zostawił po sobie jakiś zmięty koc, ściągnięte prześcieradło, albo chociaż odcisk swojej łysej głowy na poduszce. Możliwe, że to dałoby mu złudzenie, iż jego sen był bardziej realny niż chciał się do tego przyznać.

Rzeczy potoczyły się dalej znanym trybem. Kapitan Unohana zrobiła mu całą serię badań kontrolnych i z nieskrywaną niechęcią zgodziła się na zwolnienie go do domu. Następnie Hanatarou nie chciał puścić Yumichiki samego w drogę i odprowadził go aż pod drzwi jego kwatery, gadając cały czas o tym, jaki Ikkaku urządził piekielny kocioł w sali operacyjnej, stając w obronie włosów Yumichiki.

Ayasegawa słuchał relacji medyka o tym, jak Ikkaku trząsł całym kompleksem szpitalnym i kapitan Unohana, jako jedyna, potrafiła jako tako przemówić mu do rozumu. To nie było dziwne, Madarame czuł się winny za ciężki stan zdrowotny Yumichiki a takie skomplikowane emocje nie były jego specjalnością i radził sobie z nimi tak jak umiał. Przez kłótnię i walkę. Hanatarou z wypiekami na twarzy opowiadał jak kapitan Zaraki chciał wyciągnąć Ikkaku ze szpitala na mały sparring i jak Madarame, opierając się przełożonemu, niemal rozniósł kwatery drużyny medycznej i samego Kenpachiego. To, że Ikkaku nie dawał sobie rady z uczuciami, nie znaczyło, że były one jakieś słabe czy wadliwe. O nie, Yumichika widział już kiedyś jak Madarame wzbrania się przed opuszczeniem stanowiska przy łóżku rannego Renjiego, i wiedział, że rzecz jest o tyleż prawdziwa, co intensywna. I groźna, jeśli wierzyć relacjom Hanatarou z odbudowy wschodniego skrzydła szpitala, które Ikkaku zniszczył, spierając się z Zarakim.

Przez następne dni Ikkaku wyraźnie unikał Yumichiki, którego wszyscy wypytywali kolejno, najpierw o zdrowie a potem gdzie zgubił swojego kompana. Ayasegawa zgodnie z prawdą odpowiadał, że czuje się już dobrze, a gdzie zniknął Madarame, nie wie. Ludzie śmiali się szczerze z takiej odpowiedzi a Yumichika śmiał się razem z nimi. Nigdy do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego i Ikkaku uważano za nierozłączną, dwuosobową drużynę. Osobno byli przecież także świetnymi wojownikami... tylko, że osobno przebywali raczej rzadko. Ta nieco deprymująca prawda dotarła do Yumichiki po dwóch dniach od wyjścia ze szpitala.

Ikkaku zawsze był w pobliżu, albo wydurniając się z Yachiru, zrzędząc na nudę, albo organizując małe, zakrapiane zdrowo, nocne sesje i zapraszając na nie wszystkich znajomych vice kapitanów. Madarame, jakkolwiek posiadając osobowość raczej kontrowersyjną, był bardzo popularny i lubiany w szeregach shinigami. Jak się już przebiło przez jego pierwsze zapory, przez gruboskórność, ciężkie żarty i niewyparzony jęzor, odkrywało się, że tak naprawdę Ikkaku jest osobą bardzo oddaną, wierną i odpowiedzialną. Nie za siebie, oczywiście, Madarame nigdy nie przejmował się zbytnio sobą, ale jeżeli chodziło o innych, można było na nim polegać.

Przez trzy dni Yumichika rozmyślał intensywnie o swoim przyjacielu, który chyba chodził kanałami, żeby tylko go nie spotkać. Otoczenie kładło roztargnienie Ayasegawy na karb rekonwalescencji i nikt się nie czepiał, gdy wczesnym popołudniem Yumichika zapominając o obowiązkach, siadał w herbaciarni i zamawiał ciastka w kształcie pawi.

Postanowił, że nie będzie się napraszał, a Ikkaku jak już dojdzie do ładu ze swoim chybionym poczuciem winy, sam wróci i będzie jak dawniej... I tutaj właśnie pojawiał się problem. Otóż Yumichika po raz pierwszy zauważył, że Madarame całkiem bez żadnego logicznego powodu, przebywał z nim niemal nieustannie, czy na misjach, czy na treningu, czy na popołudniowej herbacie i ciastkach. I stanowiło to tak integralną część codzienności Yumichiki, że gdy Ikkaku usunął się w cień, Ayasegawa nie do końca wiedział, jak się zachować. Czy iść do kwatery Madarame, porozmawiać (a jeśli tak, to o czym), czy odszukać go i jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć się z nim szwędać, tak jak to mieli w zwyczaju, czy też zostawić rzeczy takimi, jakimi są i pozwolić Ikkaku samemu się z tym uporać.

To ostatnie prawdopodobnie oznaczało małą, kilkumiesięczną izolację Madarame od Yumichiki, a dla Ayasegawy sama myśl o tym wydawała się nieznośna. Dlatego też trzeciego dnia tej dziwacznej sytuacji, Yumichika po dwóch herbatach jaśminowych i czekoladowych pierniczkach, wstał z eleganckiej maty w stylowej, tradycyjnej herbaciarni i nie dając sobie czasu na rozmyślania, powędrował do kwatery Ikkaku.

Madarame mieszkał w trzech podłużnych, kiszkowatych pokojach, usytuowanych niefortunnie między apartamentem kucharza ze stołówki wyższych ranga shinigami, a Rangiku. Yumichika w życiu nie zgodziłby się zamieszkać w tak źle skrojonych, niepraktycznych pomieszczeniach, i to jeszcze pomiędzy bardzo zabawową Matsumoto a szefem stołówki, który przynosił chyba pracę do domu, bo od jego strony zawsze nadlatywały wyziewy starego oleju i spalonego tłuszczu. Ikkaku to nie przeszkadzało, być może dlatego, że rzadko przebywał w swojej kwaterze, a może ponieważ jeden z jego pokojów miał naprawdę ładne wyjście na ogród rezydencji Kuchiki. Wprawnie przycięte drzewka jałowców, krzewy kwiatowe i starannie ułożone skalniaki były naprawdę miłym widokiem. Byakuya może nie potrafił zauważyć przywiązania i gwałtownego uczucia, którym obradzał go Abarai, ale, cholera, wiedział, jak urządzić sobie ogród.

Właśnie od strony rezydencji Kuchiki Ayasegawa postanowił nawiedzić apartament Ikkaku. Tak było przyjemniej, no i pozwalało uniknąć ewentualnego spotkania tej plotkary Rangiku. Kto wiedział, że to niewinne obranie przyjemniejszej drogi, skończy się aż takim ambarasem.

Yumichika nieśpiesznym krokiem przemierzył właśnie drewniany krużganek, otaczający budynek, w którym Matsumoto, Madarame i kucharz ze stołówki, mieszkali. Słońce zaczynało się już chylić ku zachodowi, późne popołudnie roztaczało się miękkimi, pomarańczowymi blaskami nad warownią. Zwykle Ikkaku wracał o tej porze do domu, żeby coś przekąsić i zabrać się z powrotem za trening. Yumichika podszedł do dużego, suwanego okna, którego Madarame często używał jako wyjścia awaryjnego do ogrodu Kuchikiego, i wtedy zauważył.

Ikkaku stał wyprostowany jak struna za jakimś rozrośniętym nienaturalnie krzakiem bzu, a Renji siedział obok niego na ogrodowej skałce. Abarai mówił coś ściszonym, wyraźnie drgającym nerwowo głosem a im dłużej mówił, tym Ikkaku bardziej się prostował i sztywniał. Yumichika zawahał się, czy wycofać się bezgłośnie, czy dać znak, że przybył i słucha, ale nie miał czasu podjąć decyzji, bo oto Renji wstał nagle ze swojej skałki, wyciągnął ramiona i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Abarai już całował oniemiałego całkiem Ikkaku.

Przez moment Yumichika obserwował całą scenę z otwartymi ustami, a potem zrobił coś, co już na stałe zniszczyło jego image pięknego, nie wiążącego się z nikim, wolnego ptaka. Ikkaku opowiadał później, że w jego mniemaniu Ayasegawa nigdy nie był żadnym ptakiem, tylko zbyt ładnym na mężczyznę mężczyzną.

Yumichika widząc Renjiego całującego Madarame, wydał z siebie najgłośniejszy w swoim, było nie było nie tak znowuż cichym życiu, okrzyk. Ta reakcja wywołała natychmiastowe i nadspodziewanie nielogiczne skutki. Ikkaku odskoczył jak oparzony od Abarai, wycierając usta rękawem i wielkimi oczyma wpatrując się w Yumichikę, Renji odepchnięty znienacka legł jak długi na równo skoszonym, zadbanym trawniku Kuchikiego, a Kujaku Ayasegawy nagle ożył i osmalił wszystkich ognistą smugą, w której migotały wielkie oka pawich piór.

Przez chwilę Ayasegawa, Ikkaku i Renji gapili się oniemiali na szalejące po ogrodzie Byakuyi zanpakutou; z osłupienia wyrwał ich mocny głos Kuchikiego, który najwyraźniej nie życzył sobie, żeby mu po rezydencji jakieś pawie latały.

"Abarai! Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego obcałowujesz w moim ogrodzie Madarame i czemu Kujaku Yumichiki chce ci wydrapać oczy...?!" to ostatnie było wykrzyczane, gdy Byakuya jednym susem dopadł Renjiego i osłonił go przed atakującym ponownie zanpakutou.

"Nie wiem!" wrzaskliwie odpowiedział za Renjiego Ikkaku, dobiegając Ayasegawy i przewracając go właśnie w momencie, gdy Kujaku szybował prosto na niego. "Nie wiem, ale lepiej zabierz stąd Renjiego, Byakuya, zanim Yumichika faktycznie zrobi nam wszystkim coś przykrego!"

Byakuya zaburczał coś o niepoprawnym zwracaniu się do wyższych rangą oficerów, a potem bez żenady złapał Abarai za frak i powlókł go w niezwykłym tempie w kierunku najbliższych budynków rezydencji. Gdy suwane drzwi zatrzasnęły się za kapitanem drużyny szóstej, Kujaku po paru minutach uspokoił się i osiadł na rękach Yumichiki, jako w pełni sprawny, cały, nawet nie nadkruszony miecz.

"No to po ptakach." odezwał się po chwili ciężkiej ciszy Ikkaku, przesuwając ręką po czole. "I było się tak denerwować? Twój zanpakutou wyzdrowiałby prędzej czy później, niezależnie od twojej osoby."

Yumichika schował miecz do pokrowca, nie podnosząc oczu na Madarame. Łysolec najwyraźniej nie wyciągał wniosków z sytuacji tak szybko jak Byakuya, który z miejsca powiązał fakt całowania się Renjiego z Ikkaku, z szaleństwem zanpakutou Ayasegawy.

"Co jest? Źle się czujesz? Słuchaj, ja wiem, że..." zaczął Ikkaku, ale Yumichika przerwał mu ruchem dłoni.

"Czuję, że zaraz zemdleję, bo mi się otworzyła rana w boku." oznajmił spokojnym, stonowanym głosem, wciąż nie patrząc Madarame w oczy. "Byłbyś tak miły i zawołał kapitan Unohanę?"

Ikkaku wydał z siebie zduszony jęk zdziwienia a Yumichika jak powiedział, tak zrobił, zamknął oczy, westchnął i osunął się na ziemię. Madarame złapał go nieporadnie za łokieć i kark, zanim Ayasegawa zdążył wylądować nosem w okopconej przez Kujaku, trawie ogrodowej Kuchikiego.

starlight and messeages

like a brick into the night

to tell you I`m lonely

when I turn off the light

Unohana wysłuchała opowieści Madarame, która w większości składała się z gwałtownej gestykulacji, przeklinania napadającego wszystkich znienacka Renjiego i wytykania personelowi medycznemu drużyny czwartej braku kompetencji. No, bo jak można chorego, nie do końca sprawnego rekonwalescenta takiego jak Yumichika, wypuszczać ze szpitala tak bezmyślnie, żeby jego zanpakutou atakowało ludzi a on sam ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, mdlał.

Unohana wysłuchała Ikkaku, a potem odwróciła się do okupującego leżankę Yumichiki i niesłychanie łagodnym, kojącym, nie pozwalającym na żadne sprzeciwy głosem, oznajmiła.

"Dwa tygodnie."

Ayasegawa skinął głową, choć nie do końca rozumiał, czemu kapitan drużyny czwartej wyznaczyła mu tak długi okres zwolnienia zdrowotnego. Przecież to były tylko cztery pęknięte szwy, nawet blizny zbyt dużej nie zostawiły, no i Kujaku należał do zanpakutou posługujących się magią demoniczną, a te z natury były kapryśne i nieobliczalne. Yumichika nie pojmował toku rozumowania Unohany, dającej mu oficjalnie aż dwa tygodnie zwolnienia, choć czuł, że mu się one przydadzą i są... potrzebne, żeby doszedł do siebie po tym całym incydencie w ogrodzie Kuchikiego, a więc nie oponował i tylko w milczeniu przyjął osąd Unohany.

Oczywiście Ikkaku ani nie rozumiał niemej komunikacji kapitan drużyny czwartej z Yumichiką, ani nie pojął nawet jej podstawowego, wyeksplikowanego znaczenia.

"Co 'dwa tygodnie'? Jak 'dwa tygodnie'? Dwa tygodnie Ayasegawa ma tutaj gnić w szpitalu czy za dwa tygodnie Kujaku będzie już w gotowości bojowej? I dlaczego tak długo, zwykle nawet po takich wpadkach jak ta Yumichiki -wspominałem już, że nie potrzebowałem żadnej pomocy i jego interwencja była całkowicie zbędna?- zwykle daje się trzy dni a potem lekką służbę... O to chodzi z tymi dwoma tygodniami? To lekka służba ma być? No, bo chyba nie całkowite zwolnienie..."

Yumichika uśmiechnął się słabo i spuścił nogi z leżanki na podłogę, a Unohana odwróciła się do Ikkaku. Ayasegawa nie widział jej twarzy, ale Madarame nagle zrobił się o parę odcieni bledszy, zmrużył oczy i zamknął usta z ostatecznie brzmiącym kłapnięciem.

"Dwa tygodnie całkowitego zwolnienia." powiedziała powoli Unohana a w jej głosie słychać było uśmiech. "I cisza i spokój, najlepiej z dala od osobników gwałtownych i hałaśliwych."

Ikkaku wyglądał jakby pomimo wszystko chciał się kłócić, ale kapitan drużyny czwartej poklepała tylko po głowni zanpakutou Yumichiki, Kujaku furknął miłośnie pod tym dotykiem, i wyszła z pokoju, życząc miłego dnia. Madarame zaklął z cicha, najwyraźniej zły na siebie, że nie zdołał wydusić nawet słowa na kurtuazyjną, niedopowiedzianą naganę Unohany.

"Yumichika."

Nagle poważny głos Ikkaku zatrzymał Ayasegawę, który był już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Twarz Madarame przez moment przypominała lico kamiennych posągów tańczącego Shiwy. To nie było piękno, ale coś intensywnego, ekspresyjnego, silnego, coś, co nie mieściło się w pojęciu piękna, przekraczało je, jednocześnie nie pasując absolutnie do żadnego innego słowa.

Yumichika spuścił wzrok, przybierając swoją zwykłą maskę pogodnego, zadowolonego z życia wolnego ptaka. Kujaku pisnął dziko w swoim pokrowcu, ale Ayasegawa szybko przytroczył go do pasa, nie dając pola manewru na żadne sztuczki.

"To, co zobaczyłeś w ogrodzie... To był przypadek." Wydusił z trudem Ikkaku, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zdecydowanie i determinacja. "To nie było naprawdę... Renji po prostu znowu skoczył Byakuyi do gardła i był rozdrażniony, rozchwiany. To, co zrobił nie stanowiło... To impuls był, więc nie myśl, że ja... W ogóle o tym nie myśl i zapomnij. Ja też się postaram, bo teraz ten rudzielec niewyżyty z pewnością otrzymuje od Kuchikiego kolejne manto, więc..."

"Więc jeszcze dzisiaj go nie zabijesz?" dokończył Yumichika z uśmiechem a Madarame odetchnął z ulgą, wchodząc w zwykły dla nich tok rozmowy lekkiej, łatwej i przyjemnej. Rozmowy o niczym. Yumichika też się z tego cieszył, nie zmuszało go to do myślenia o nagłych konkluzjach, które ujawniły się tego dnia w ogrodzie Kuchikiego.

"Nie, jeszcze nie dzisiaj." potwierdził z krzywym uśmieszkiem Madarame, przybierać pozę kata, stojącego nad ofiarą. "Ale niech się tylko jutro pojawi gdzieś w pobliżu..."

Ikkaku nigdy nie wygłosił, co miałoby się stać Renjiemu, gdyby natknął się na Madarame, bo nagle drzwi do pokoju przyjęć otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wpadł przez nie zdyszany, zaczerwieniony na policzkach Hanatarou.

"Proszę panów, potrzebuję natychmiast tej sali! Mogą się panowie przenieść do... eee... na korytarz? Mamy nagły wypadek, Renji został ponownie pokrojony w plasterki przez kapitana Byakuyę, więc... ustąpi pan leżanki, pani Ayasegawa?"

Yumichika bez słowa zsunął się ze wspomnianego mebla i zaczął kierować się w stronę tylnego wyjścia, ale Ikkaku złapał go za rękaw.

"Pomóżmy małemu wnieść Renjiego do pokoju. To chuchro nie uporadzi, a Kuchiki na pewno zrobi wszystko, żeby odmówiono Abarai opieki medycznej..."

"Nic takiego nie zrobię." Byakuya pojawił się za plecami Hanatarou w otwartych na oścież, suwanych drzwiach, przez które już zaczynały zaglądać ciekawskie pielęgniarki. Yumichika zauważył, że Kuchiki taszczy zemdlonego Abarai sam, obejmując mocno w pasie jego zalaną krwią, bezwładną postać. "Opuśćcie natychmiast ten pokój i o ile to możliwe, nie pokazujcie mi się na oczy przez najbliższe cztery miesiące."

"To pan, kapitanie Kuchiki, nie będzie miał prawa zbliżać się do Renjiego przez najbliższe cztery miesiące. "głos Unohany uniósł się groźnie, gdy wzburzona kapitan drużyny medycznej, wróciła do pokoju i zastała w nim nowego pacjenta.

"Nie ma pani prawa odmawiać mi widzenia się z moim własnym vice kapitanem." ogłosił chłodno Byakuya, prewencyjnie nie podnosząc wzroku na uśmiechniętą zabójczo łagodnie Unohanę, i razem z Hanatarou ładując Abarai na kozetkę.

"Mam prawo i z niego skorzystam." obwieściła spokojnie szefowa ekipy medycznej, chowając dłonie w mankietach kimona i unosząc dumnie głowę. "Renji przynajmniej raz na tydzień trafia do naszego szpitala na wpół żywy po pana bankai, kapitanie Kuchiki. W takiej sytuacji mam prawo nie tylko odsunąć pana od Abarai, ale złożyć oficjalny raport Radzie Starszych o pańskich wyczynach względem podwładnych. Renji jest najmłodszym vice kapitanem w szeregach shinigami, jeżeli nie jest pan w stanie znieść kogoś takiego jak on w swojej drużynie, powinien pan oddelegować go do kogoś, kto jego osobę obdarzy większą aprobatą i zrozumieniem."

Ostra wymiana zdań już wisiała w powietrzu, Hanatarou zerwał z Renjiego resztkę pociętej na strzępy kurtki i zaczął zakładać techniki uzdrawiające, a Ikkaku i Yumichika poczuli, że w tym właśnie momencie należy się ulotnić i to najlepiej cicho. Właściwie Ayasegawa miał chęć poczekać na ripostę Byakuyi, którą sądząc z pobladłej z gniewu twarzy Kuchikiego, byłaby naprawdę retorycznym majstersztykiem, ale Madarame złapał go bezpardonowo za rękaw i wystawił z ogarniętego bojowymi nastrojami pokoju.

Przez moment szli w milczeniu przez tradycyjne krużganki kompleksu szpitalnego. Dopiero po paru minutach Yumichika zauważył, że dłoń Ikkaku wciąż trzyma go za rozszerzony rękaw stylizowanej bluzy.

"Puść. Rozciągniesz."

Madarame spojrzał na Yumichikę jak na wariata, a potem także spostrzegł swój niefortunny chwyt na garderobie kolegi. Ayasegawa z przerażającą fascynacją patrzył, jak mocna, twarda dłoń Ikkaku powoli rozgina palce i wypuszcza z nich ciemnoczerwony, karbowany materiał. Czuć było, że ten gest sprawia Madarame pewną trudność, tak jakby rękaw Yumichiki stawiał opór i nie chciał być wypuszczony.

"Twoje ubrania są zawsze takie miękkie?" spytał mrukliwie Ikkaku, a chwila bezruchu, która rozciągała się między przyjaciółmi, została przerwana na rzeczy karcącego stwierdzenia, że Yumichika nosi zbyt wyrafinowane i drogie ubrania, jak na Porządnego, Potężnego, Prawdziwego wojownika.

Tych trzech P Ayasegawa z głębi serca nie znosił, więc tylko zmrużył oczy i błysnął w kierunku Madarame przewrotnym uśmiechem.

"A twoje ubrania zawsze są takie szorstkie, Ikkaku?"

Najwyraźniej nie tylko Yumichika pamiętał ten poranek w szpitalu, kiedy to przebudził się po pięciu dniach nieprzytomności i odkrył, że obuta w kłujący rękaw kimona ręka, leży mu pod głową, robiąc za poduszkę. Madarame zaczerwienił się ostro na kościach policzkowych, ale nie spuścił wzroku, tylko zaśmiał się hałaśliwie i klepnął Yumichikę po plecach, aż huknęło.

"No w końcu wracasz do siebie i robisz się złośliwy! A już myślałem, że ta chwila nie nadejdzie. To, co teraz robimy, bo już po mojej służbie jest..."

Dwie godziny później Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku i bardzo niezadowolony Hitsugaya, siedzieli razem w domu Matsumoto i obalali kolejną, nikt nie pamiętał, którą, butelkę sake. Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno a w apartamencie Rangiku paliła się wciąż jedynie mała, błękitnawa lampka boczna. Yumichika patrzył spod przymrużonych powiek na osnute półmrokiem twarze przyjaciół i powoli dochodził do wniosku, że będzie żyć. Nawet z dwutygodniowym zwolnieniem zdrowotnym i dziwnym, pokręconym uczuciem względem Madarame, którego Ayasegawa nie chciał i nie potrafił nawet jeszcze zanalizować. Nazwanie tej irracjonalnej emocji także nie wchodziło w grę, na to Yumichika był jeszcze nie gotowy, a może po prostu był zwykłym tchórzem.

Rangiku, tak, żeby nie być zbyt oczywistą, ściskała pod stołem dłoń Hitsugayi i napierała na niego swoimi piersiami, pod pretekstem rozlewania sake gościom. Kira wzdychał ciężko, całkiem jak osoba na parę sekund przed zawałem, a Ikkaku siedział pod ścianą i gadał po części do reszty kompanów, po części do Yumichiki i samego siebie.

"Ayasegawa... musisz zrozumieć, że nie miałem wyboru..."

"Ależ rozumiem." zgodził się chętnie Yumichika, wychylając kolejną czarkę sake i pozwalając Rangiku dolać sobie trunku.

"Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to wszystko trudne..."

"Ależ wiem." oznajmił gładko Yumichika, wtykając sobie w usta cząstkę mandarynki, żeby uzyskać unikatowy smak sake owocowej.

"To dobrze.... Bo to cholernie zawikłane i nie potrafię o tym mówić... chyba nie jestem tym... no... uciekło mi słowo na tych odmieńców..."

Yumichika wyłuskał z dłoni Rangiku butelkę i pociągnął z niej wielkiego łyka prosto z gwinta. Parę kropli pociekło mu po podbródku, szybko otarł je rękawem i odetchnął głęboko.

"Daruj, że to powiem, Ikkaku, ale mówię jak przyjaciel. Szczerze. Jesteś nawiedzonym na punkcie walki łysolcem, który poza poszukiwaniem siły świata nie widzi, nie wspominając, że od dobrych trzystu lat nosi jedynie ubrania w kolorze czarnym. Twój dzień składa się z treningu, wybijania sobie bądź innym zębów. Nawet tatuaże koło oczu sobie sprawiłeś, żeby podkreślić, że twoje ciało ma jeden cel - zastraszenie przeciwnika i walkę..."

"To dwa cele." wtrącił Ikkaku, ale Yumichika z gracją go zignorował, przygryzając kolejną czarkę sake, tym razem ananasem, i dalej ciągnął swój wywód. "Więc powiedz mi, mój drogi Madarame, jeśli nie jesteś odmieńcem, to kim do cholery jesteś?... Bo mi żadne słowo do głowy jakoś nie przychodzi..."

Przez chwilę Ikkaku przeżuwał informacje, którymi zbombardował go Yumichika, a jego brwi powoli zjeżdżały coraz bardziej w dół czoła, w grymasie złości i nieprzyjemnego zdziwienia.

"Ty też jesteś odmieńcem w takim razie, Yumichika..."

Ayasegawa wykrzywił się, trafiając na bardziej kwaskowate miejsce w miąższu kiwi, w które właśnie się wgryzał.

"Ależ oczywiście, że jestem." zgodził się łatwo." Czy inaczej nosiłbym na twarzy pióra i wytrzymał z tobą te wszystkie lata?"

Przy stole zapanowała nagle cisza, którą przerwał głośny, przerywany czkawką śmiech Ikkaku. Sekundę później reszta biesiadników dołączyła do jego niekontrolowanego rechotu, dławiąc się tym, co właśnie przełykali i waląc się na wzajem po przyjacielsku po plecach.

"No fakt, kto by był na tyle szalony, żeby taki szmat czasu spędzić sam na sam z Ikkaku!"

"Prawda, przecież on jest w nieustannym szale bojowym!"

"Wieczna ekstaza!"

"He, dwóch odmieńców! Dobrali się jak w korcu maku! A najlepsze, że to całkiem silni odmieńcy... potężni..."

Ikkaku pociągnął porządnego hausta sake z butelki, którą wyrwał Ayasegawie.

"Czy oni z nas kpią?" spytał bulgotliwie, ocierając usta zwiniętą złowróżbnie w pięść dłonią i czkając głośno.

Yumichika potrząsnął przecząco głową i gdyby nie ramię Madarame, pewnie pod wpływem tego ruchu, stoczyłby się pod stół.

"Nie. Tylko się śmieją. Zresztą czy to ważne? Oni też raczej nie są wzorami normalności. Matsumoto, żeby kupić stanik musi go zamawiać, bo nawet w świecie materialnym nie mają jej rozmiaru. Hitsugaya wygląda jak mężczyzna uwięziony w ciele chłopca, chociaż jego ciągoty do piersi Rangiku są raczej natury chłopięcej. A Kira... cóż, ma, czy też dość długo miał, naprawdę poważne problemy z doborem przyjaciół..."

Słowa Yumichiki ginęły i wyłaniały się z ogólnego imprezowego szumu, czasem słuchali ich wszyscy, śmiejąc się z samych siebie, a czasem tylko Ikkaku, wyglądając tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, ale lubił słuchać głosu przyjaciela, niezależnie od treści. Czasami też Madarame miał wielką potrzebę zakomunikowania czegoś Yumichice, ale jakoś nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

"Jesteś pewien, że to, że... Renji mi się trochę... mam ochotę z nim... nooo... jesteś pewien, że nie jestem jakąś odmianą odmieńca?" język Ikkaku plątał się radośnie w retorycznych zakrętach, ale Yumichika był zbyt znieczulony alkoholem, żeby go to ubodło estetycznie.

"Odmiany odmieńca... Ty we wszystkim musisz znaleźć jakieś kategorie, nawet w apetytach seksualnych. Szufladki, metki, etykietki, kody paskowe i definicje kategoryczne." Yumichika zmarszczył się i spojrzał Madarame prosto w błyszczące, nieco zamglone alkoholem oczy. "A chodzi o rzecz bardzo prostą. Podstawową wręcz. Chodzi o to, że masz chęć się, wybacz kolokwializm, z kimś pieprzyć."

Całe towarzystwo gruchnęło gromkim śmiechem, po czym Hitsugaya niby przypadkiem opadł głową na pierś Rangiku, a Kira wypił duszkiem spory kieliszek półwytrawnego wina, które w pomieszaniu z sake, stanowiło z pewnością mieszankę wybuchową. Ikkaku zagapił się na Yumichikę przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby odkrył właśnie eurekę i nie wiedział, czy schować ją za pazuchę czy do torby. Ayasegawa uznał temat za skończony i zaczął spokojnie skubać winogrona, gdy Madarame złapał go znienacka za wyciągniętą do owoców rękę.

"Masz rację Yumichika. Zawsze masz rację." ogłosił Madarame niskim, drapieżnym, nagle niespodziewanie seksownym tonem, od którego po karku Ayasegawy przebiegło rozkoszne, całkowicie nie na miejscu, drżenie. "Chodźmy się pieprzyć."

Nad stołem po raz kolejny tej nocy zaległa zaciekawiona cisza, która przeszła stopniowo w szaleńczy chichot, gdy Madarame wstał, wywracając krzesło i zwalając całą paterę winogron, po czym złapał Yumichikę w pół, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i powolnym, ale przepełnionym determinacją zygzakiem skierował się ku drzwiom.

"Przepraszam wszystkich, ale odmiana odmieńca mnie wzywa!" zdołał obwieścić jowialnie Yumichika, zanim Ikkaku nie zdzielił go otwartą dłonią po pośladku i nie wyniósł, wierzgającego jak kucyk, na korytarz.

Yumichika przez chwilę pozwolił się nieść, patrząc z bezmyślnym zainteresowaniem jak jego własne ręce majtają bezwładnie przy tyłku i udach Ikkaku. Madarame coś tam pomajstrował przy drzwiach, które w końcu jakiś cudem otworzył -Ayasegawa poważnie myślał, że je wyważy- a potem wtoczył się do swojego apartamentu. Yumichika został bez ceregieli rzucony na niezaścielone łóżko, a zaraz po nim na wspomniany mebel upadł Ikkaku i wydał z siebie długie, zadowolone westchnienie.

"Naprawdę przyniosłeś mnie tutaj, żeby się pieprzyć?" zapytał bez tchu Yumichika, któremu nagle cały koncept wydał się zabawny, tak, że trząsł się cały od tłumionego śmiechu.

Ikkaku łypnął na niego urażonym wzrokiem, ale gdy Ayasegawa podpełznął do niego po pogniecionym kocu i wsunął mu ramię pod szyję, nie zaprotestował, tylko jęknął dramatycznie, przymykając oczy.

"Nie. Chciałem tylko, żebyś już przestał pić i poszedł spać... Mieszkasz dość daleko stąd, więc to oczywiste, że nocujesz u mnie..." niewyraźnie oświadczył Madarame a jego ręka po omacku odnalazła rękaw Yumichiki i pociągnęła go lekko. Ayasegawa zapatrzył się na ową rękę z dziwnym, wszechogarniającym poczuciem nadejścia katastrofy. Ciepłej, łagodnej, białej katastrofy, tej z najgorszego rodzaju, katastrofy, na którą ma się chęć i w sumie się jej z niecierpliwością wygląda.

"Chyba, że chcesz..." dokończył cicho Ikkaku, brzmiąc, jakby nieco trzeźwiej. Yumichika przesunął dłonią po głowie Madarame, patrząc mu nieruchomo w oczy.

"Myślałem, że powodem twojej odmienności od ogółu jest Abarai, nie ja." zauważył sucho, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, żeby zatrzymać palce Ikkaku, wędrujące mu już pod rękaw i w górę, po ramieniu.

Duże, wyraziste oczy o małych, intensywnych, przyszpilających wszystko na czym spoczęły, źrenicach, łysnęły strasznie białkami.

"Chyba, że chcesz." powtórzył Ikkaku z naciskiem, puszczając mimo uszu pytanie Yumichiki.

I tak jak Ayasegawa przeczuwał, katastrofa nadeszła. Łagodna, spokojna i przerażająco cicha apokalipsa. Tchnący białym, miękkim chłodem armagedon, którego nadciąganie Yumichika widział od pocałunku Abarai z Madarame, armagedon, na który tak gwałtownie zareagował Kujaku.

"Chcę."

Yumichika otworzył ramiona i wyciągnął je a Ikkaku jednym susem znalazł się w nich, elastyczny, prężny i władczy, przyciskając Ayasegawę całym ciężarem ciała do łóżka. Jeśli już katastrofa musiała się zdarzyć, lepiej, żeby zdarzyła się szybko.

Pomimo alkoholowo-owocowej chmury, która przytępiała skutecznie jego percepcję, Yumichika pamiętał wszystko w takich detalach, że nawet, jeśli było szybko, w jego odbiorze ten szczególny armagedon, trwał nie kwadrans, a pełne sześć godzin. Nie było ucieczki w pijane zapomnienie, Ayasegawa był świadomy każdego fragmentu rozgrywającej się pomiędzy nim a Ikkaku apokalipsy.

Wszystko. Szerokie, pokryte żylastymi, twardymi mięśniami ramiona Ikkaku, unoszącego się nad Yumichiką; wąskie, a mimo to namiętne usta, które kąsały go bezlitośnie po szyi, karku, policzkach i uszach; umięśnione udo, zagarniające go wciąż pod Madarame, ilekroć próbował zmienić pozycję i nie udawało mu się to. Madarame był rodzajem kochanka dominującego i niechętnego względem eksperymentów, preferował seks szybki, rzeczowy i klasyczny. Yumichika spędził więc pod nim całkiem przyjemne chwile, próbując od czasu do czasu zmienić pozycję i odkrywając wciąż, że udo Ikkaku wydajnie mu w tym przeszkadza. Może i by go to trochę zdenerwowało, ale Madarame był taki utalentowany w kwestiach zaspokajania partnerów, że wszelkie próby protestów umykały z głowy Yumichiki, gdy tylko Ikkaku zmieniał rytm, albo ułożenie bioder. Przebiegły łysol. Nie, żeby Ayasegawa narzekał.

To było tak, jakby Madarame nagle otrzymał parę dodatkowych ramion i nóg, i teraz oplatał nimi ciasno uwięzionego pod nim Yumichikę. Aura dzikiej, nieskrępowanej żądzy, bezkompromisowego pragnienia, pożądania, zlewała się z duchową mocą Ikkaku, wirując dookoła Ayasegawy i zostawiając go w bezdechu, który mocne, głębokie pocałunki Madarame tylko intensyfikowały.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie i kiedy Ikkaku nauczył się tyle o sztuce kochania, w końcu łysol spędzał czas głównie na treningach. Skąd umiał robić takie rzeczy z językiem i dłońmi, Yumichika nie miał pojęcia i aż bał się zapytać. Wizja roześmianego Ikkaku w otoczeniu na wpół wyłuskanych z kimon kurtyzan, w jakiś sposób była drażniąca i przykra, i Ayasegawa odtrącił ją, usiłując skupić się na przyjemności. A ta nie była do pogardzenia... hmmm... decydowanie towar unikatowy.... mhhh... z najwyższej półki.

Co zrobił Ikkaku, że udało mu się posterować wszystkim tak, że doszli niemal w tym samym czasie, pozostało tajemnicą. W ciągu tych ostatnich, eksplozyjnych sekund, kiedy to Ayasegawa niemal słyszał głośne gruchanie Kujaku i pomruk Hoozukimaru, Yumichika całkiem nie w porę zaczął zastanawiać się, czemu nie zrobili tego wcześniej, czemu nie wypróbowali tego układu zanim zaczęli wspólną wędrówkę. A potem nie miał już siły ani koncentracji na myślenie, bo Ikkaku szybkimi, gwałtownymi pchnięciami doprowadził ich obu do krańca, nad przepaść, w którą stoczyli się razem, trzymając się kurczowo za ramiona i zagryzając sobie usta do krwi w dziwacznym, wykręconym, niewygodnym pocałunku.

Yumichika odczekał, aż jego życiowe parametry takie jak puls i bicie serca ustabilizują się na tyle, że będzie mógł bez zagrożenia zsunięcia się z łóżka, puścić z objęć Madarame. Ikkaku swoimi zbyt mocnymi, nagłymi ruchami przesunął łóżko niemal pod ścianę i gdy jako tako do siebie doszli, zauważyli, że znajdują się obaj na jego krawędzi, dokładnie na trzy centymetry przed upadkiem. Madarame mruknął coś niezrozumiale i odsunął się bardziej na środek posłania, pociągając za sobą Yumichikę i skopując w nogi poplamione prześcieradło. Pachniał seksem, gorzkim aromatem potu i czymś, co powodowało, że nawet po tak wyczerpującym, satysfakcjonującym stosunku, Yumichika miał chęć na jeszcze.

Powinniśmy robić to częściej.

"Też mi się tak wydaje." potaknął bez tchu Ikkaku. "Ale sąsiedzi zaczęliby się skarżyć. Chyba obiłem im właśnie ścianę poręczą łóżka."

Przez chwilę obserwowali się spod przymkniętych powiek, nie cofając ramion, którymi wciąż oplatali siebie nawzajem. A potem roześmieli się cicho, jak wspólnicy po udanym przekręcie.

"Rangiku i reszta pewnie wszystko słyszeli. Będziemy mieć moralnego kaca." szepnął Ayasegawa, nagle odkrywając, że jest nieludzko senny.

Ikkaku prychnął lekceważąco i Yumichika nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że twarz przyjaciela stanowi teraz maskę przewrotnego, skorego do podejmowania wyzwań i kochającego rywalizację demona. Madarame powiercił się trochę, nakrył ich zrzuconą na podłogę w ferworze walki kołdrą, a potem bezwstydnie wetknął udo pomiędzy nogi Yumichiki z zadowolonym mruknięciem.

"Będziemy mieć kaca moralnego, ale jutro." oznajmił szepcząc Ayasegawie prosto w policzek i poruszając sugestywnie nogą w górę i w dół, pocierając wewnętrzne strony ud Yumichiki w małym przedstawieniu pożądania i posiadania.

Normalnie Yumichika lubił sypiać sam i oddawanie się w ramiona Morfeusza z czyjąś nogą pomiędzy udami, nie należało do jego repertuaru zachowań godowych. Zmieniło się to dopiero wtedy, gdy podczas jakiejś trywialnej rozmowy, Ikkaku objawił znienacka, że jedynym miejscem, gdzie Porządny, Potężny, Prawdziwy wojownik taki jak on może naprawdę odpocząć i zażyć relaksu, jest miejsce pomiędzy udami Yumichiki. Apokalipsa przyniosła nie tylko biały, cichy koniec samotnego świata Ayasegawy, ale i sprawiała, że zarówno on jak i Madarame zaczynali się nawzajem zmieniać. Osmoza osobników tak różnych jak Ikkaku i Yumichika, była jednym z pierwszych symptomów rozpadu starego świata sprzed katastrofy.

A to oznaczało, że katastrofa zaczęła się dużo, dużo wcześniej niż cały ten rwetes z Kujaku, odmianą odmieńca i obijaniem ścian sąsiadom. Yumichika zasnął, zanim zdołał porządnie rozważyć całą swoją teorię na temat armagedonu. Dawno nie uprawiał tak satysfakcjonującego seksu, dawno nikt nie trzymał go tak mocno w ramionach, mamrocząc mu coś niezrozumiale i sennie do ucha, dawno Ayasegawa nie doświadczał tak przemożnego poczucia przynależności i zadowolenia z niego. Uważał się za osobę raczej związaną ze swoją wolnością, to ona była największą wartością w jego życiu. Nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo i na nic, kultywował swoją wolność we wszystkich dziedzinach egzystencji, od ozdobnych piórek na twarzy, po zasadę nie posiadania żadnego partnera na stałe. Takie już miał szczęście, zwykle trafiały mu się albo pragnące nim rządzić babusy, albo faceci, święcie przekonani, że nieustannie poszukuje silnego macho, żeby przytrzymywał go on swoim męskim, Prawdziwym, Potężnym i Porządnym ramieniem. Nic bardziej błędnego. Kolejni partnerzy Yumichiki zdawali się kompletnie nie wyczuwać jego systemu wartości, toteż opuszczał ich dość szybko, a ostatnio przez lata całe uprawiał jedynie one night standy, uznając całą szamotaninę z drugim człowiekiem za zbędną i mało wnoszącą w jego życie.

Tylko teraz... tylko teraz dobrze mu było w tych ramionach, które poznaczone szramami i bliznami, trzymały go w żylastym uścisku. Yumichika westchnął dwa, trzy razy, powiercił głową na poduszce, wywołując gdzieś z tyłu mrukliwy protest, że 'włosy mi do ust pakujesz', po czym zasnął z mocnym postanowieniem, że teraz nie będzie rozmyślał na ten temat, że pomyśli, ale jutro, może po jutrze, może nigdy. Ale nie dziś.

 

It was a night to remember

oh your kisses asking taste

It was a night to remember

can`t forget the look of your face

 

Obudził się z przyjemnym uczuciem trzymania kogoś mocno w uścisku i myślą, że nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatni raz ocknął się w łóżku z drugim człowiekiem. Jakimś fragmentem nie do końca przytomnego jeszcze umysłu zarejestrował, że to miłe przeżycie należałoby fundować sobie częściej, dawno nie spał tak dobrze jak teraz. Yumichika mruknął zadowolony, odwrócił się i otworzył oczy, akurat, żeby zobaczyć na leżącej obok niego na poduszce twarzy Ikkaku przerażenie i szok.

"Co... ty... tutaj..." wysapał bez tchu Madarame, wyglądając jak człowiek dostający właśnie ataku serca i usiłujący powstrzymać go siłą woli i kontrolą oddechu.

Yumichika poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Tak, katastrofa. Pamiętał ją oczywiście. Pamiętał aż za dobrze, z mocnymi ramionami Ikkaku, jego pocałunkami, wysadzającym mózg w powietrze seksem, innymi słowy razem z całym sztafażem, z którym katastrofa się przypałętała, żeby zniszczyć jego spokojne, wolne od tego typu problemów życie. Na dodatek reakcja Madarame była dokładnie taka, jaką sobie Yumichika wyobrażał i wcale mu się to nie podobało, bo jakąś niewątpliwie głupawą, beznadziejnie romantyczną częścią umysłu, pragnął, żeby rzecz została rozegrana inaczej. Nie wiedział jak, inaczej po prostu.

Czuł, jak na jego twarz wypływa coś w rodzaju gniewu pomieszanego ze wstydem, i to tylko zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej.

"Ja nic tutaj. Wczoraj może jeszcze coś, ale dzisiaj już nic." uciął zjadliwie Yumichika, specjalnie siadając powoli na łóżku i z wyrafinowaniem wyłaniając się spod kołdry. Ikkaku zagapił się inteligentnie na nagość Ayasegawy, jego wzrok był doskonale wyczuwalny i podniósł irytację Yumichiki na poziomy, na których nie znajdowała się od lat.

Madarame wciąż próbował wydusić z siebie jakieś zdanie, które sądząc z jego pobladłych nagle ust, było by czymś w stylu 'Taaaaak miiii przyyykroooo'. W porywie pierwszego gniewu, Yumichika miał chęć wstać, ubrać się i wyjść jak najszybciej, żeby móc w spokoju zajeść się ciastkami na śmierć, przy czym tutaj plasowała się także opcjonalnie mała zemsta w postaci nasłania Yachiru na łysola obrzydliwego. Jednak po paru sekundach obserwacji, jak Ikkaku zmaga się sam ze sobą, Ayasegawa postanowił przynajmniej przez chwilę nacieszyć się mizerią kompana, który najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co to jest one night stand, chociaż właściwie trudno było to, co się wydarzyło tak nazwać, bo obie strony znały się tak długo i tak dobrze, że... cholera jasna psia krew!

Ikkaku zmierzył stojącego w bezruchu przy łóżku, już ubranego Yumichikę niepewnym, zdradzającym niewygodę wzrokiem. A potem zsunął nogi na podłogę, podrapał się po potylicy i niskim, niechętnym głosem wypowiedział nabrzmiałe konsekwencjami słowa.

"Ayasegawa... Nie wiem jak ci teraz spojrzeć w oczy... Tak mi przykro."

Cholera jasna psia krew!!!

Ikkaku prawdopodobnie nie wiedział nawet, co go uderzyło. Może zresztą lepiej, bo wojownik jego rangi źle by znosił świadomość, że wbił go w ścianę jego własnego mieszkania ogromnej wielkości paw, furkający wściekle, tryskający magią demoniczną i wszystkimi barwami tęczy. Zanim Madarame osunął się na podłogę, Kujaku już ponownie siedział bezpiecznie w pokrowcu a Yumichika leciał pędem przez drewniane krużganki, nie oglądając się na patrzących na niego dziwnie przechodzących shinigami.

Madarame miał na tyle taktu, że nie przypełznął do mieszkania Yumichiki, ani nie starał się z nim na siłę rozmawiać, gdy spotkali się w kwaterach drużyny Zarakiego. Ayasegawa uśmiechał się tak jak dawniej, tak jak dawniej zagadywał z kolegami po fachu, tak jak dawniej siadał w kawiarni i zamawiał ciastka w kształcie pawi. Postanowił, że nawet, jeżeli jego zwolnienie zdrowotne, które nawiasem mówiąc uważał za mały urlop, zaczęło się w tak niesmaczny sposób, nie będzie go sobie psuł, bo jakiś łysy, brzydki, pocięty na całym swoim nieestetycznym ciele kretyn, nie domyślił się rzeczy oczywistej. Bo rzecz była oczywista. Yumichika z pewnym zaskoczeniem, nad którym szybko zapanował, przekonał się o tym dzień po całej wpadce.

Siedział sobie w kawiarni, popijając herbatę goździkową, gdy Matsumoto postanowiła przysiąść się do niego i podkraść kilka ciastek.

"No i jak tam? Udało się odmienić odmieńca?" zapytała pół żartem, ale Ayasegawa czuł, że częściowo jej pytanie jest poważne i wtedy do niego dotarło. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że Yumichika i Ikkaku, prędzej czy później wylądują ze sobą, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy piękny niczym najwykwintniejsza kobieta Ayasegawa podda się czarowi męskiego, twardego wojownika Madarame, który przez jakiś ironiczny przypadek został kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, jego przyjacielem. O niedoczekanie! Może i Yumichika był piękny, może i był wykwintny, ale nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się związywać z takim nieokrzesanym gburem jak Ikkaku.

"Nie, odmieniec okazał się aż nazbyt odmienny, nawet jak dla mnie." odparł z udawaną swadą Ayasegawa, obracając wszystko w śmiech i udając, że nie widzi krótkiego grymasu zaskoczenia i przykrości na twarzy Rangiku. "Zresztą to żart był, bardzo przykry żart jak się okazało, i dla odmieńca i dla mnie. Szczególnie dla mnie."

Chociaż, jakby się temu głębiej przyjrzeć, Yumichika sprowokował całą sytuację. Przecież wiedział, że Madarame ma ciągoty względem Renjiego, po co mu się wpakował do łóżka? Po co tak unosił się zwykłym one night standem, wszak do tej pory udawały mu się takie schadzki koncertowo i nie pozostawiały ani cienia złego humoru... Po co w ogóle o tym myślał?

Matsumoto spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczyma, gdy Yumichika błysnął w jej kierunku pięknym, wystudiowanym przez lata praktyki uśmiechem.

"Masz ochotę na czekoladowe pierniki, Rangiku?"

Od tej pory Ayasegawa narzucił sobie mentalny zakaz myślenia o tej sprawie. Postanowił też zachowywać się przy Ikkaku normalnie, co nie do końca mu wychodziło. Kujaku wciąż miał chęć wyskoczyć ze swojego pokrowca znienacka i wydrapać Madarame któryś z ważniejszych organów wewnętrznych, a przynajmniej jakąś nerkę albo oko. Yumichika zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic, trzymając swój zanpakutou twardą ręką i uśmiechając się do wszystkich promiennie.

 

Becouse part of me is in love with you

so I feel lost inside

Sometimes I look into the mirror

I see you shining through m eyes

 

To było jedno z bardziej udanych zwolnień zdrowotnych jego życia. Dni wypełnione były słodkim lenistwem, czesaniem włosów Yachiru i szyciem dla niej nowych, ślicznie małych, kolorowych kimon. Zaraki najwyraźniej nie zauważał, że jego mała towarzyszka była dziewczynką i coraz dotkliwiej odczuwała pewne braki nie tylko w garderobie. Yumichika nigdy nie wtrącał się w osobiste sprawy swojego kapitana, w końcu dla Kenpachiego mały, różowowłosy diabełek był jak córka. Ale pewnego popołudnia Ayasegawa wracając właśnie z przechadzki po nowym ogrodzie, który zafundowała szpitalowi Unohana, zastał siedzącą na progu jego mieszkania, chlipiącą właśnie Kusajishi Yachiru we własnej osobie. To trochę zmieniło jego podejście do prywatnych rozgrywek pomiędzy kapitanem jego drużyny a młodą vice kapitan. Może i Zaraki był niezwykle jak na jego możliwości uczuciowe przywiązany do swojego diablątka, ale nie miał pojęcia jak traktować dziewczynkę. Yachiru przy wielkim kubku kakao i gorzkiej czekoladzie opowiedziała wciąż pochlipując, że uczesała się w kitki i wpięła sobie we włosy spinki, tak jak widziała u tej dziewczyny z ziemi, Inoue, a Zaraki zganił ją za to, że zawraca sobie głowę niepotrzebnymi rzeczami, zamiast ćwiczyć i trenować swoją moc duchową.

Yumichika zawsze wiedział, że jego kapitan do najdelikatniejszych nie należy, ale w tak grubiański sposób dyskredytować nieśmiało wychylającą się z różowego diablątka dziewczęcość, to było doprawdy smutne. I wymagało reakcji, która była wszak najlepszym remedium na zapomnienie o tym nieestetycznym, łysym kretynie, jak to sobie recytował w głowie Ayasegawa, ilekroć przez myśl przemknął mu incydent z Ikkaku. Yachiru okazała się świetnym lekarstwem na frustrację, gniew i niewytłumaczalne uczucie zawodu i żalu, jakie rozwinął Yumichika względem Madarame. Ayasegawa miał wolne i podczas gdy inni pracowali, on włóczył się po warowni, nudząc się ze swoją samotnością, dopóki ktoś ze znajomych shinigami nie skończył pracy. Cóż miał robić, Yumichika był stworzeniem kochającym towarzystwo, a Yachiru zwykle zbijała bąki, wałęsając się po uliczkach między kwaterami, nigdy nikt tak naprawdę nie traktował jej jako pełnoprawnego vice kapitana, nawet pomimo jej imponującej mocy. I tak, gdy Kusajishi i Yumichika zgadali się razem, nie można ich było od siebie odlepić.

Różowowłosa dziewczynka spędzała całe przedpołudnia w kwaterach Ayasegawy, przymierzając jego kolorowe kimona i wiążąc sobie dookoła bioder szerokie, grube pasy świątecznych yukat. Ponieważ w zaświatach trudno było o porządnego krawca, Yumichika sam sobie sprawiał stroje a wyprodukowanie Yachiru paru ładnych, tradycyjnych kimon z materiału, malowanego w lecące żurawie albo wielkie kwiaty wiśni, było nawet zabawne.

"Jesteś najlepszy, braciszku!" piszczała z uciechy Yachiru wskrabując mu się na kolana i wiercąc się, dopóki nie spojrzała co nowego szyje jej Yumichika. "Naj-lep-szy!!! Zaraz po bracie Kenpachim!"

"Taka już moja uroda, zawsze jestem najlepszy na drugim miejscu!" aktorsko obrażał się na takie stwierdzenie Ayasegawa, pozwalając się przebłagać uściskiem i małym cmoknięciem w policzek. "A teraz zejdź mi z kolan, gnieciesz mi kimono, vice kapitanie Kusajishi!"

Yachiru była świetnym kompanem do spędzania czasu, a jej fascynacja ubraniami, zrozumiała u dziewczynek w jej wieku, niezwykle Yumichikę bawiła i rozchmurzała. Poza tym Kusajishi była idealnym straszakiem na Ikkaku, który w swojej bezdennej głupocie próbował parę razy przyjść porozmawiać z Ayasegawą, ale zastając tam różowowłosą, małą kulę energii, wycofywał się jak niepyszny. I dobrze. Yumichika wiedział, że sytuacja taka nie może trwać wiecznie, że prędzej czy później musi dać koniec tym smutnym podchodom, ale odłożył to do końca swojego zwolnienia. Potem zacznie aktywną służbę, nie będzie miał tyle czasu, żeby przejmować się, co o nim sobie myśli jakiś łysy brzydal.

Zaraki, gdy raz przyszedł do Rangiku, u której właśnie siedział Hitsugaya, Yumichika i Yachiru, objawił swoją niechęć do zmieniającego się powoli, ale widocznie image`u swojej małej towarzyszki.

"Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił z niej przebierańca, zwracającego uwagę bardziej na stroje niż walkę." zgryźliwie oświadczył Ayasegawie Kenpachi, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie, żeby jego przybrana siostra stała się kiedyś takim odmieńcem jak Yumichika. Zaraki nie oglądając się na oniemiałego Ayasegawę, ujął Kusajishi za rękę i podążył w kierunku drzwi. "Jeden shinigami taki jak ty wystarczy."

"Taki jak ty, Zaraki, też potrzebny chyba tylko jeden." wtrąciła niewinnie Rangiku, strzepując uwodzicielsko rzęsami. "Lepiej, żeby Yachiru była bardziej, jak Yumichika, niż żeby wyrosła na drugiego Zarakiego."

Przez moment zapanowała cisza, szybko przerwana gromkim śmiechem. Wizja różowowłosej, żeńskiej wersji Kenpachiego rozbawiła wszystkich, nawet samego Zarakiego i Kusajishi, która jasno oświadczyła, że jakkolwiek kocha swojego brata nad życie i poszłaby za nim w ogień, to woli ładne kimona Ayasegawy od jego poszarpanych katan. Konflikt wygasł samoczynnie, podobnie jak uraza Ayasegawy, gdy okazało się, że Yachiru jest bardzo do niego przywiązana i źle znosi nawet czysto aluzyjną krytykę jego osoby.

Ani się Ayasegawa spostrzegł, a drugi tydzień jego zwolnienia zdrowotnego zaczął dobiegać końca. Wiosenne słońce zaczynało przygrzewać coraz mocniej, zwiastując rychły początek lata. Yumichika lubił teraz przesiadywać w ogrodzie szpitalnym Unohany, zwykle, gdy miał chęć na kontakt z naturą szedł na spacer do rezydencji Kuchikiego, ale od niefortunnego wypadku z Renjim i Ikkaku, wolał Byakuyi nie drażnić.

Tego wieczoru w ogrodzie Unohany w powietrzu czuć było wyraźnie zapach kwitnącej maciejki, która tego roku rozkwitła niespodziewanie wcześnie i obficie. Yumichika siedział sobie na złożonej katanie, wsparty o drzewo i obserwował zapadający zmierzch, wdychając delikatny aromat małych, fioletowych kwiatków pełną piersią. Dzisiejszej nocy obiecał Yachiru, że może u niego nocować. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek ucieszy się z tak prostej rzeczy, a jednak. Kusajishi z radosnym wrzaskiem poleciała do Zarakiego po zgodę, którą pewnie wydarła mu z gardła, sądząc z jej wielkiego pośpiechu i zapału. Czekając na jej powrót, Yumichika usiadł w ogrodzie i postanowił oddać się romantycznej kontemplacji swojej samotności.

Gdy się nie pilnował, gdy nie był otoczony ludźmi, gdy nie miał czymś zajętych rąk, myśl o Ikkaku wysuwała się z niego jak zwykle zamknięta szufladka, i teraz nie było inaczej. Ponieważ Yumichika nie lubił siebie w stanie melancholijnej, bolesnej zadumy, zwykle szukał wtedy odosobnionego miejsca, żeby sobie podumać niewesoło nad życiem, śmiercią i wszystkim, co pomiędzy nimi spotyka człowieka.

Odgłosy przyciszonej rozmowy przyciągały uwagę Ayasegawy, dopóki jeden z głosów nie zabrzmiał jak krztuszący się swoim własnym językiem Ikkaku. Yumichika widział i słyszał już parę razy krztuszącego się Madarame, nie miał więc wątpliwości, gdy usłyszał ten odgłos. Niewiele myśląc bezszelestnie zbliżył się do miejsca, z którego dochodziła rozmowa.

Pomiędzy małymi, powykręcanymi drzewkami sumaka, obwieszonymi karminowymi, puchatymi kwiatami, stała Yachiru a obok niej, wyciągnięty leniwie na trawie leżał Madarame. Bardzo źle wyglądający, blady, dziwnie szczupły Madarame, który właśnie trzymał się za usta i marszczył groźnie brwi.

"Szpiegowałaś kapitana Kuchikiego i Renjiego?" zapytał niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem Ikkaku a Ayasegawa zamarł w bezruchu, ukryty w gęstym listowiu krzaczków jaśminu. Każdy przeciwnik słysząc ten głos Madarame odczuwał przynajmniej dyskomfort i lekkie podenerwowanie, ale nie Yachiru. Yachiru tylko machnęła ręką, naśladując idealnie lekceważący gest Rangiku.

"Nie szpiegowałam, tylko przechodziłam akurat korytarzem." sprostowała swobodnie. "To nie moja wina, że akurat koło gabinetu Byakuyi rozwiązał mi się sandałek i że akurat byłam tam, żeby usłyszeć te dziwne odgłosy. Całkiem jakby ktoś się z kimś bił, jakby walił biurkiem w ścianę. Nie wiem, co tam robili Byakuya i Renji, ale braciszek Abarai wyszedł od pana szlachetnego lodowca, był taki rozluźniony i zadowolony."

"...się rozumie..." mruknął Ikkaku, ale Yachiru składała swój mały raport dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na przeszkody.

"Renji wygląda na takiego szczęśliwego, nawet pomimo tego, że miał takie czerwone ślady na szyi, caaaałe miał tutaj czerwone. A jego kimono było pogniecione i prawie całkiem rozpięte na piersi." gestykulowała Kusajishi, pokazując rękami, jak bardzo poły katany Abarai były rozchełstane. "Ja, gdyby mi ktoś tak wymiął ubranie, na pewno nie byłabym taka szczęśliwa. Ale ja nie jestem jeszcze dorosła i dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, braciszku Ikkaku."

Yumichika przełknął głośno, domyślając się od razu z czego był tak zadowolony Renji, wychodząc z gabinetu Kuchikiego, w rozpiętym kimonie i z malinkami na szyi. A więc przynajmniej niektórzy mieli to szczęście odnaleźć się w końcu, pomimo nieporozumień i długotrwałej wędrówki po labiryntach etykiet, układów i własnych lęków. Wyglądało na to, że Madarame także dość szybko wyciągnął wnioski z gadaniny Yachiru i Yumichice było mu go prawie żal, w końcu skryta miłość Ikkaku zeszła się z kimś innym. Jakkolwiek Ayasegawa by sobie nie wmawiał, że niecierpi tego nieestetycznego łysolca, jego empatia względem Madarame zdawała się wciąż działać.

Ale Ikkaku nie wyglądał wcale na jakoś wybitnie załamanego, tylko westchnął cicho i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi na trawie, zakładając ramiona za głowę. Yachiru, która z początku siedziała jak porządnie wychowana, grzeczna, mała gejsza, coś, czego nauczył ją Yumichika, teraz dała sobie spokój z wyglądem i legła obok Madarame, rozkładając się obok niego jak mała, kolorowa rozgwiazda.

"Nie spytasz mnie, braciszku Ikkaku, w czym potrzebuję twojej pomocy?" zainteresowała się luźno Kusajishi, zzuwając sandałki i kopiąc je pod krzaki jałowca.

"Po co? Zaraz sama mi powiesz." odpowiedział przekornie Madarame, a Yachiru zaśmiała się rechotliwie, ale szybko opanowała się i ściszyła głos. O takiej porze Zaraki już pewnie jej szukał, żeby zabrać do domu i natrzeć uszu za wałęsanie się po ciemku, całkiem jakby Kusajishi nie potrafiła się skutecznie obronić przed jakimś potencjalnym przeciwnikiem.

"Bo widzisz, braciszku Ikkaku, Renji już parę razy wyszedł taki zadowolony z gabinetu szlachetnego lodowca. I zawsze zanim wyszedł słyszałam to przestawianie mebli. Cokolwiek tam robią Abarai i Kuchiki, sprawia, że są bardzo zadowoleni i tutaj następuje moja prośba." Yachiru przewróciła się na bok i wyszeptała tak, że Yumichika ledwie usłyszał słowa. "Od jakiegoś czasu braciszek Yumichika jest smutny. Nie tak smutny, że płacze i nie chce jeść, tylko tak... w środku jest smutny. Śmieje się i robi wszystko jak dawniej, ale ja wiem swoje. Yumichika jest smutny a ja nie chcę, żeby był smutny. Nie mógłbyś do niego pójść i poprzestawiać z nim trochę mebli? Może by go to trochę rozczmuchało? Może byłby trochę bardziej szczęśliwy..."

Yumichika miał specyficznie wrażenie, że uginają się pod nim kolana i musi jak najszybciej usiąść. Ikkaku poderwał się gwałtownie z trawy i wydał z siebie kolejny głośny, duszący jęk a Yachiru zaskoczona jego reakcją wstała szybko i złapała go obiema rękami za ramię.

"Proszę! Zrób to dla mnie, braciszku Ikkaku! Gdybym była większa, sama bym to zrobiła, ale dla mnie teraz łatwiej jest roztrzaskać meble niż je przestawiać!" mówiła gorączkowo i z miejsca, w którym był ukryty Yumichika widział wyraźnie na małej, dziecięcej twarzyczce upór i rozpaczliwą determinację. "Nie chcę, żeby Ayasegawa był smutny!"

"Nie ma mowy." Madarame odsunął się jednym ruchem od łapek dziewczynki, które czepiały się jego kimona.

"Ale czemuuuu?" zaczęła jęczeć Yachiru, nie dając się odtrącić tak łatwo. "Przecież byliście takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi zawsze! Chcesz, żeby Yumichika był smutny? Jak możesz chcieć czegoś takiego?"

Twarz Madarame w coraz bardziej gęstniejącym mroku ogrodu była jak kamienna maska bardzo zmęczonego, zobojętniałego demona.

"Teraz Yumichika nie chce ode mnie już nic, żadnej pomocy ani niczego, a już tym bardziej przestawiania mebli." ogłosił cichym głosem, zbyt niskim, żeby odczytać jego ton. "Kiedyś może byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale teraz już nie jesteśmy, więc nie proś mnie o jakieś niedorzeczności tylko idź już, Zaraki pewnie cię szuka."

"Na pewno nadal jesteście przyjaciółmi!" zapiała Yachiru, łapiąc Ikkaku za ramiona i usiłując nim potrząsnąć z dość nikłym skutkiem. "Pani Unohana mówi, że z przyjaźnią trzeba postępować ostrożnie, bo to jest jak ze słoniem i ziarnami paproci. Widzi się małe, nieważne detale, kłóci się, a nie dostrzega ogromu... ogrom, no tego... Chodzi o to, że widzi się wyolbrzymione złe rzeczy, a nie zauważa tego najważniejszego."

"Czego najważniejszego?" zapytał powoli Ikkaku, marszcząc brwi. Yachiru westchnęła zniecierpliwiona i poklepała go po głowie, wywołując u niego głośne, protestujące prychnięcie.

"Tego, że Yumichika jest przyjacielem dla wszystkich! To i dla ciebie też, co nie?"

"Tak jak dla wszystkich, to może i jest." Zgodził się ponuro Madarame, pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy. "Ale ja tak nie chcę."

Oczy Yachiru stały się jeszcze większe, gdy zagapiła się z otwartymi ustami na Ikkaku.

"O! A jak chcesz?"

Madarame sarknął wściekle, odtrącając łapki Kusajishi, które próbowały ująć go za głowę i zmusić do spojrzenia jej w oczy. "Inaczej! Nie twoja sprawa, smarku! Zmykaj do domu, zanim znajdzie cię Kenpachi i wygarbuje ci skórę."

"A właśnie, że nie wygarbuje!" ogłosiła dumnie Yachiru i zaraz pochwaliła się swoją nową radością. "Bo ja dzisiaj będę spać u Yumichiki!"

Ayasegawa patrzył zmartwiały, jak po twarzy Madarame przebiega dziwna emocja, którą dość łatwo można by było wziąć za zazdrość.

"Taaaaa? Dobrze masz." powiedział Ikkaku, przesuwając dłonią po różowych włosach Yachiru. "Czy Zaraki wie o twoim małym nocnym planie?"

"Jeszcze nie..." zmierzcha nieco Kusajishi, ale szybko rozpogodziła się na powrót. "A ty kiedyś spałeś u braciszka Yumichiki?"

Ayasegawa poczuł, jak w ustach robi mu się nagle niewytłumaczalnie sucho. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma na bladego Ikkaku, który zwiniętą pięścią uderzył gwałtownie bogu ducha winną trawę i zaklął pod nosem. Yachiru wzruszyła ramionami i przybrała rozmarzoną minę.

"Bo ja jeszcze nigdy nie nocowałam u Yumichiki! A on zawsze tak ładnie pachnie i jego ubrania są takie miękkie i delikatne! Jego łóżko musi także ładnie pachnieć, jestem tego stuprocentowo pewna!" trajkotała Kusajishi rozemocjonowana, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że tuż za nią pojawia się wysoka, masywna postać.

"Dobry wieczór, kapitanie Zaraki." odezwał się Ikkaku, kładąc się ponownie na trawie i wzdychając z ulgą. "Dobrze, że pan przyszedł. Właśnie miałem odprowadzić do pańskich kwater Yachiru. Jest senna i marudzi."

"Nie jestem senna i nie marudzę!" zakrzyknęła na cały głos Kusajishi i spojrzała błagalnie na swojego wielkiego opiekuna, stojącego nad nią jak groźna chmura gradowa. "Braciszku Ken! Ja chcę nocować u Yumichiki! Zgódź się, proooooszę!"

"Nie." charknął niekomunikatywnie Zaraki i ujął za łapkę dąsającą się Yachiru, która jak zazwyczaj protestowała i wykłócała się, tak teraz skapitulowała od razu, słysząc niebezpieczny, mroczny ton Kenpachiego. "A ty, Ikkaku, nie leż bezczynnie w ogrodach Unohany, tylko wyjmij Yumichikę z krzaków i idźcie się przespać. Mam już dość tych pierdół, jutro chcę mieć was sprawnych i aktywnych, a nie sflaczałych i ospałych."

I z tymi słowami Zaraki wyprostował swoje wielkie ramię, zapuścił je w krzewy jaśminu i wyciągnął z nich Ayasegawę, który z dziewiczym kwikiem wylądował na kolanach, na przeciwko zaskoczonego, wciąż leżącego na trawie Ikkaku. Kenpachi podsadził na swoje plecy wciąż milczącą i obrażoną Yachiru i nie oglądając się na swoich podwładnych, podążył w stronę kwater.

Przez długą chwilę pomiędzy Ikkaku a Yumichiką panowała napięta jak struna cisza. Siedzący metodą kokoszki Ayasegawa nawet nie drgnął, gdy Madarame, patrząc na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, podciągnął się na ramionach. Po paru sekundach Yumichika z niejakim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że właśnie znalazł się pomiędzy udami Ikkaku, który powoli, jak we śnie przyciągnął go do siebie, nieuważny na plamy po trawie, właśnie rozmaślającej na jego kimonie.

Madarame usiadł tak, że jego zgięte, ułożone swobodnie po bokach Yumichiki nogi, obejmowały Ayasegawę luźno. Nie podniósł ramion, nie zrobił nic, tylko trwał tak, czoło w czoło z Yumichiką, bez słowa, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. Gorzki, mocny zapach owionął Ayasegawę, zniewalając i uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. Oto był dokładnie w miejscu, w którym chciał być, i nawet jego urażona duma nie potrafiła go stamtąd wyrwać i przegonić.

Wtedy to Yumichika odkrył po raz pierwszy relaksujący wpływ przebywania pomiędzy udami Madarame, dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że rzecz działa w obie strony i trzeba ją stosować jak najczęściej, bo z pewnością dobrze wpływa zarówno na cerę jak i na ogólne samopoczucie.

"Jak długo stałeś w tym jaśminie?" spytał Ikkaku, zamykając oczy i przytykając czoło do skroni Ayasegawy.

"Wystarczająco długo." wyszeptał Yumichika bez tchu, czując, jak jego ciało ożywia się nagle pod wpływem bliskości Madarame, jego zapachu, jego ud i ciepła, sączącego się z czarnego, ubrudzonego trawą kimona.

Ikkaku podniósł wzrok a wielkie, przenikliwie ślepia spojrzały Ayasegawie prosto w oczy, pozbawiając jakiejkolwiek chęci czy możliwości ucieczki z tej zaimprowizowanej, w sumie całkowicie otwartej pułapki ciepła, ciała i zapachu Madarame. Intensywny aromat maciejki i gorzka nuta wody po goleniu Ikkaku przyciągała Yumichikę coraz bliżej i bliżej tej ostrej, zakończonej trójkątnym podbródkiem twarzy oraz wyrazistych oczach i mocno zarysowanych brwiach.

"Przepraszam, zachowałem się wtedy jak kretyn." mruknął Ikkaku głosem, od którego skóra na szyi Ayasegawy drgnęła nerwowo i wyprodukowała niemożliwe fizjologicznie ilości gęsiej skórki. "Powinienem cię zatrzymać... i zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. Faktycznie zauważyłem ziarna paproci a słoń mi jakoś umknął."

"Nie ma za co przepraszać. Mnie umknęły i ziarna i słonie. "zaśmiał się Yumichika bez tchu. "Nie byłem lepszy od ciebie. Zwiałem, zanim w ogóle zacząłeś mówić a potem nie pozwalałem sobie cię słuchać." Yumichika przesunął nosem po silnie wysuniętej kości policzkowej Madarame, wdychając chciwie zapach maciejki i gorzki aromat Ikkaku. "Mówił ci już ktoś, że naprawdę dobrze pachniesz?"

Ramiona Ikkaku nagle ożyły i pociągnęły Yumichikę do długiego, rozkosznie ciągnącego się pocałunku, od którego Ayasegawa stracił zupełnie rozeznanie, gdzie góra, gdzie dół, a gdzie jego własne ręce, wędrujące samowolnie pod poły kimona Madarame. Wiedział tylko, że jest dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być, już od początku, już od momentu, w którym cicha, miękka katastrofa zaczęła zbierać swoje białe, spokojne żniwo. Ciekawski, ruchliwy język Madarame zdominował pocałunek i bez ceregieli wdarł się w usta Ayasegawy, który nie mógł się na niego nawet zdenerwować, tylko mruknął przeciągle, czując jak gorąco pomiędzy udami Ikkaku rośnie, dosłownie i w przenośni. Nie przypominał sobie dokładnie, kto kogo przewrócił na wymiętą już całkowicie trawę ogrodową, ale gdy wylądował w znajomej, zapowiadającej wiele zabawy i porządnego seksu, pozycji, mianowicie pod Madarame, który nagle jakimś magicznym sposobem stał się trzy razy większy i cięższy, Yumichika otrzeźwiał nieco.

"Nie... możemy... tutaj..." wysapał prosto w szyję Ikkaku, który właśnie dossał mu się do karku najwyraźniej z zamiarem pozostawienia tam malinki wielkości arbuza. Madarame ugryzł go mocno w ramię, wystające z rozluźnionego kimona i rozciągniętego niemożliwie golfu.

"Czemu nie?"

"Wolę przestawiać meble... w swoim mieszkaniu." wysyczał Yumichika, generując ostatkiem sił ironiczną ripostę, która, jeśli wszystko poszłoby dobrze, sprawiłaby, że Ayasegawa nie skończy pieprząc się dziko z Madarame, po środku szpitalnego ogrodu. Ikkaku, ku chwilowemu, całkiem irracjonalnemu zawodowi Yumichiki, na moment oderwał się od jego karku i spojrzał na niego z bliska, nagle nietypowo miękkimi oczyma o niesamowicie rozszerzonych źrenicach.

"Wolisz przestawiać meble u siebie? Czy to propozycja przenocowania, czy wolisz, żebym uszczęśliwiał cię gdzie indziej niż pod nosem Unohany?"

Yumichika zaśmiał się bez tchu i cmoknął z rozpędu wilgotne, unoszące się mu nad twarzą usta Madarame.

"Jedno i drugie, Ikkaku..."

Matsumoto i Hitsugaya patrzyli z otwartymi paszczami, jak Madarame przemyka obok nich bez powitania czy nawet spojrzenia w ich stronę. Brak grzecznościowego zwrotu nie był jednak przyczyną ich zaskoczenia i szoku, chodziło raczej o Yumichikę, który wdzięcznie przerzucony przez ramię Ikkaku, z rozanielonym uśmiechem pozwalał się uprowadzać i chwilę później razem ze swoim porywaczem zniknął za drzwiami apartamentu opatrzonego na framugach wielkimi, barwnymi, pawimi okami.

 

End of street around my shoulder

I can feel expresless song

 

Następnego dnia sąsiedzi ze zmartwieniem pytali Yumichikę, czy się przeprowadza i dlaczego tak nagle w nocy zaczął przestawiać szafy. Zaraki natomiast obserwował podejrzliwie Ikkaku, którego Yachiru raz po raz napadała z podziękowaniami, że uszczęśliwił Ayasegawę i pomógł mu z meblami. Kenpachi miał nadzieję na podwójny sparing z Yumichiką i Madarame, ale zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, byli zbyt sflaczali i ospali, żeby robić cokolwiek innego niż wypełnianie papierów, przysypianie nad tą pasjonującą czynnością i zagapianie się na siebie z głupawymi uśmiechami.

"Noc jest po to, żeby spać, albo trenować, a nie szwędać się bezsensownie po ciemnych ogrodach." fuknął Zaraki i poszedł poszukać Renjiego, żeby w ramach wolnej chwili posparować się z vice kapitanem drużyny szóstej. Yachiru świergocząc coś o przeprowadzkach w gabinecie Kuchikiego, wybiegła za Kenpachim, a wtedy Yumichika spojrzał już otwarcie na Ikkaku i uśmiechnął się znacząco.

"Dzisiaj spanie w moim rankingu ważnych czynności do wykonania, plasuje się niezwykle nisko."

"Noc jest najlepszą porą na przestawianie mebli." uzupełnił Ikkaku, wyginając zabawnie usta i przewracając oczyma. "Chyba będzie trzeba jeszcze trochę przesunąć łóżko, albo szafę, albo coś."

Yumichika z zadowoleniem skinął głową. Życie po armagedonie nie należało do łatwych, ale miało więcej niż tylko parę pozytywów, oraz całkiem sporo nieoczekiwanych bonusów.

Przez najbliższe dni Zaraki był niezwykle niepocieszony, Yachiru gadała coś od rzeczy, żeby poprawił sobie humor i poprzestawiał meble, a najlepsi sparing partnerzy Kenpachiego, Madarame, Ayasegawa i Abarai, byli dziwnie sflaczali i ospali.

 

It was a night to remember

oh your kisses asking taste

It was a night to remember

can`t forget the look of your face

 

 

end

 

by Homoviator 03/2006

 

 

Piosenka Cindy Lauper pt Night to remember (well duh:) pochodzi z albumu pod tym samym tytułem.

*viator pada na twarz i nie podnosi się dobre parę minut* Czemu mi się zawsze takie długie potwory piszą?... Zaraki i Yachiru chcieli jedynie wypowiedzieć swoją kwestię a Yumichika i Ikkaku odbyć porządny sex XD Rzecz napisała się sama, absolutnie nie miałem wpływu na fabułę. Darujcie, ale zbliża się hehe... wiosna i mam problemy z koncentracją ^_^;


End file.
